<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Real One by karlitatv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226639">The Real One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlitatv/pseuds/karlitatv'>karlitatv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Domestic, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Soft Kang Taehyun, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlitatv/pseuds/karlitatv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beomgyu and Taehyun have known each other for the longest time and have dated for 3 years now. They have been staying for like a year on the house of Beomgyu's parents. Only a week ago Taehyun proposed to Beomgyu and both of them have been in love with each other more than ever before. Now it has been only a day after Taehyun lived up to his old promise and bought Beomgyu a car, a real one this time. </p><p>What surprise does Beomgyu have for Taehyun?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Real One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first TXT au/fic (one-shot) I ever wrote and I am so nervous of releasing it to the world because I wanted to keep it for myself but I decided to share it instead.</p><p>Also English is not my first language so if I have any grammar mistakes bear with me but also please let me know in the comment section.</p><p>Here we go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beomgyu and Taehyun have known each other for the longest time and have dated for 3 years now. They have been staying for like a year on the house of Beomgyu's parents. Only a week ago Taehyun proposed to Beomgyu and both of them have been in love with each other more than ever before. Now it has been only a day after Taehyun lived up to his old promise and bought Beomgyu a car, a real one this time.<br/>
<br/>
This day was not like a routine because Beomgyu surprised Taehyun with a blindfold, he covered Taehyun's eyes and guided him to his brand new car for their first ride together.<br/>
<br/>
Taehyun's heart was pounding just as fast as the day he proposed to Beomgyu.</p><p>- Where are you taking me? - asks Taehyun.<br/>
- It's a surprise. - says Beomgyu with a smile on his face.<br/>
- Of course it is. - said Taehyun in frustration. - Can you at least give me a hint? - he insisted.<br/>
- It is a place you have never been before.<br/>
<br/>
Taehyun intrigued just stayed still for the rest of the ride. Beomgyu was driving smoothly while a playlist of his favorite songs was playing on the speakers. He just smiled every couple of minutes because he knew what was coming. Taehyun clueless just sat there in complete darkness just taking in the music while his heart was racing.<br/>
<br/>
Beomgyu stops the car and says:<br/>
- We're here.<br/>
<br/>
Taehyun felt the quiet nature of the place and started to calm down. Still wondering where they were.<br/>
<br/>
Beomgyu got out of the car and carefully got Taehyun out of the car too and placed him on front of the mysterious place. Then he took Taehyun's blindfold and there it was. A beautiful house with a huge garden with a lot of flowers and a beautiful entrance, the outside painted pastel coloured in a shade of light purple.<br/>
- What is this? - asked Taehyun.<br/>
- I am keeping my old promise too just like you did with me.<br/>
- What? - Taehyun was in complete shock and unable to make sense of his feelings. Then he turned to Beomgyu for an explanation.<br/>
- When we were just in our debut years you promised me a car and there it is. - Beomgyu turned and pointed at the brand new car. - And I promised you a house and there it is. This is our home. Except, it's yours, it's in your name. This is my gift to you, my gift for being the best friend, boyfriend and fiancé ever. This is the gift I give to you with my entire heart. I could have put my name on it too but a promise is a promise. It is 100% yours. Just like I am.<br/>
<br/>
At this point Taehyun's eyes couldn't stop holding the tears any longer and they just bursted. Overflowing tears of joy. Beomgyu offered him a tissue. Taehyun took the tissue and wiped his tears, then looked deeply into Beomgyu's eyes and sincerely just said:<br/>
- I love you.<br/>
<br/>
Then he jumped into Beomgyu's arms and gave him a big kiss. Beomgyu was surprised but his arms were quick and held Taehyun tightly around his waist so he would not fall. The sweet kiss ended but the sweet feeling inside didn't. Taehyun then grabbed Beomgyu by the wrist and quickly dragged him inside the house.<br/>
<br/>
The house was empty. But that didn't stop Taehyun from dragging Beomgyu by his wrist and telling him all the ideas he had to decorate each part of the house. When Taehyun finished sharing all his ideas, he took Beomgyu to their future living room, both sat on the floor next to each other and Taehyun rested his head on Beomgyu's shoulder, Beomgyu then sighed deeply.<br/>
- Thank you. - said Taehyun. - This is the best present ever.<br/>
- Once again I am the best gift giver. - joked Beomgyu.<br/>
- Shut up! - Taehyun said as he hit Beomgyu on the shoulder and let out a flirty laugh.<br/>
- We should go back to my parents' house now. - said Beomgyu still smiling.<br/>
- Yes, let's go.<br/>
<br/>
Taehyun gave Beomgyu a sweet kiss on the cheek then stood up and grabbed Beomgyu's wrist again to make him stand up and playfully dragged him back to the car.<br/>
<br/>
The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it. 😊 Thank you for reading. This was actually inspired by real events, Taehyun and Beomgyu promising to buy each other these things. I am sorry it's so short.</p><p>If you want to contact me and want to be mutual friends on twitter you can find me at @orangetaegyu.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>